Goths Should Only Look Like the Walking Dead
by PaBurke
Summary: Abby has a little problem
1. Chapter 1

Goths should only _Look_ Like the Walking Dead

By PaBurke

Summary: Abby has a really, really bad date.

Distribution: The Nook

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, no infringement intended. Just play and more play.

Spoilers: HL and NCIS season three.

Rating: for language

AN: I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. My beta and I were discussing who else could be an Immortal.

***

The harsh ringing of his cell phone was way too loud. He had crashed at his desk after seventy-two hours of searching. "Gibbs," he barked into the mouthpiece.

"Thank God," Abby breathed. "I was afraid."

"You missed work three days in a row," her boss growled. The 'and made me worry when you didn't call in' was unspoken but highly implied. Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked around. McGee's desk was empty. Ziva and Tony were dead asleep. Ziva was starting to wake up, so Gibbs would talk softer.

"I know," Abby whispered. "But I have a really good excuse."

Gibbs grunted.

"My date tried to kill me."

Gibbs sat straight up in his chair. "Are you safe now?"

"I don't know," Abby's voice got even softer. "I'm lost. I just found my phone. It was buried with me. Luckily, he turned it off and saved the battery."

"Buried?" Gibbs was jogging for the elevator and hit the 'down' button. McGee had been in Abby's lab, but Abby's phone had been turned off. They had all been really worried.

"Yeah and he didn't even use a coffin, just loose dirt." She sounded insulted - miffed. Just like the Goth girl to concentrate on trivialities when she was in a life and death situation.

"Abby!"

"I'm far away from my grave, but I don't know where I am."

Meanwhile Gibbs had shoved McGee awake, pointed to his phone a mouthed 'Abby.' McGee looked so relieved. He immediately started up the search program. "It's her phone, right?" he whispered. Gibbs nodded.

"We're coming for you, Abs." Gibbs said aloud. "McGee is getting a fix on you right now."

"You're not going to hang up on me, are you?"

"No. I promise."

"Thanks Gibbs." Abby breathed regular for a moment. "Gibbs?"

"Yes, Abs?"

"Please come alone."

"Abby," Gibbs warned her.

"Please? It's weird and… I'm scared. I don't want the others to see this. Please promise me, Gibbs."

"Abby."

"Promise me, or I'm hanging up."

That was quite a threat coming from Abby, and McGee still didn't have a location yet. "I promise."

"Thank you." She waited a minute. "How's my car?"

"In pieces."

"McGee and Tony better not have done any damage."

"They didn't. Trying to save it for you. I did the damage," Gibbs added.

"How bad?" she asked.

"Not too."

"Better not." Paused. "Are you coming yet?"

"Got it," McGee announced as he started writing it down. Gibbs was snatching it away before McGee could complete the last number.

"I'm coming, Abs." Gibbs said. He ran out the door. McGee was on his heels and managed to make the elevator before the doors shut. The doors opened on the main floor and McGee darted out to get his pack and the keys to the evidence van. Two steps out, he realized that Gibbs had closed the elevator doors behind him.

He swore softly to himself. "Tony! Ziva!" he called. The two agents jerked awake. "Abby called in. Alive. We have a location."

Tony was reaching for his pack. "Good. Where's Gibbs? Does he know?"

"Abby called him. He took the GPS coordinates just now. Best hurry, he's not going to wait long."

Contradictory as always, Tony stopped in his tracks. "You don't know the GPS?"

McGee pushed Tony toward the elevator. "No, Gibbs took it before I could commit it to memory. He's not going to wait."

"He's already left," Tony contradicted. He started pushing McGee. "You get down to the lab and call us as soon as you have it again."

"You're not leaving without me," McGee argued. "This is Abby."

"Who we all love," Ziva interrupted. "But Gibbs might do something without someone else there. _Someone_ is going to get shot soon. McGee – Lab. Now. We'll send Abby your way ASAP and we'll let her know that staying behind was not your idea."

***

Abby was off the road, hiding in a ditch when Gibbs pulled up. She ran to great him and threw her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you."

Gibbs finally got her to take a step back so that he could look at her. Her shirt had several bloody holes in it that would signify deep and fatal stab wounds, but then Abby wouldn't be awake and alive. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Abby wailed. "When I looked at the soil where I was buried, it looked like I bled out. And I remember him coming at me with a knife. The first stab hurt so much! I don't remember much more until I woke up in a shallow grave. It's impossible! What happened to me?"

Gibbs pulled her back into his arms. "Shhhh. We'll figure it out. It's okay, Abby. We'll figure it out."

Abby sniffled and nodded. "You promising?"

Gibbs kissed her forehead. "I'm here for you whenever you need me."

The Goth shuddered. "It was so scary, the stabbing and them the dirt. I got it in my mouth and nose and it tastes yucky. I can't believe he didn't even put me in a cardboard box."

"At least it wasn't a coffin," Gibbs said. "You might not have gotten out of that."

Abby shivered. "Thanks, now I might not get to sleep in my bed for a while."

He smiled unrepentantly.

"How far behind is everyone?" she asked.

"I'm surprised that they aren't here already."

Abby nodded and curled up in her boss's arms. "Thank you, Gibbs."

"You know, I'll always be here for you."

"I know." Abby sniffed. "Can we leave now? Turn off our phones, go to my place so that I can clean up before any of the others see me?"

"What about evidence?"

"I think I died, Gibbs but there is no proof on my body. So if I said that he stabbed me, I'd be laughed out of court. I wouldn't believe me, but you believe me, don't you Gibbs?"

"I believe you. Let's go get you cleaned up."

"Thank you."

*

Methos had just happened to be walking through DC when he felt the Buzz. He looked around, trying to identify the source.

"Ow, ow, owie," a girl muttered as she climbed out of sedan that had just pulled up. The sedan had government plates, but the care that the driver- a man old enough to be her 'father'- bestowed indicated that she was in no danger. The man's gaze met the Oldest Immortal's. Methos saw protection there and the Buzz didn't fade yet. He looked the girl over, she had to have just woken from her first death and it had been a traumatic one. She was filthy dirty from head to toe and the man's sport jacket didn't hide all the blood. She concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other.

The man guided the girl into the apartment complex and up the stairs. Methos knew better than to follow right now, but couldn't walk away just yet with his conscience cleared. He had been hanging out with the Boy Scout for too long, for he pulled out his cell phone and called his hotel. It looked like his vacation had just been extended.

*


	2. Chapter 2

Old Men should Look and Act Old

By PaBurke

Summary: Abby's really bad date has led to mind-blowing discoveries. The learning process has just begun.

Distribution: The Nook

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, no infringement intended. Just play and more play.

Spoilers: HL and NCIS season three.

Rating: for language

AN: I considered this done at the last chapter, but my beta post it on as incomplete on purpose. Finally the reviewers asking for the next chapter jump started my muse.

Methos had tried to 'bump into' the new Immortal, but she had been holed up at her _governmental_ laboratory for a while. He did do a bit of internet searching. He found out that the newbie's name was Abigail Sciuto. He wanted to just leave, since the girl was being difficult without trying, but he couldn't. It wasn't fair to leave the girl without at least a warning of the life eternal and that wasn't only the Highlander's voice in his head. He had always been attracted to those in the limelight. He liked being an observer to history. Abigail was going to be remembered by history. She was flamboyant and fun. It would be like accompanying Byron without the insanity and drugs.

Since Methos couldn't get to the newbie, he started following the man that Abigail trusted with her secret. Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was good, with instincts of a man three times his age. Gibbs knew that he had been tailed but never laid eyes on Methos. So the Immortal thought it would be safe to approach the man. Gibbs rarely deviated from his schedule. He would work until the current case was finished. He would stop for groceries (and some very fine alcohol) and come home to work on his boat.

So the obvious plan would be to buy a nice malt and wait for Gibbs on his back steps. Methos never did the obvious. He did buy the malt, but he was waiting down in Gibbs basement.

Gibbs came down the steps with his gun drawn and ready. He would kill with very little provocation. Like Methos had previously observed –Gibbs had the instincts of an Immortal three times his age.

Methos held up a shot glass he had picked up from upstairs. Gibbs might have good taste in alcohol, but he had didn't mind diluting it with dirt. "A single or a double?" he asked.

"Who are you?"

"See that's not an easy question. When you don't age, you have to change your name every decade or two so people don't get suspicious. And if you die in front of someone, you can't have activity under your name when everybody _knows_ you're dead." He met Gibbs' eyes. "Has Abigail stopped experimenting on herself yet?"

Gibbs was shook up but was trying not to show it. "You were there the night I brought her home."

Methos was impressed with the investigator's memory. "Yes, I was."

"How did you know?"

Methos grinned at took a sip of the drink he had poured for himself. "You learn the signs. Plus we all can identify each other if we get close enough. A built-in radar of sorts. From what I overheard, Abigail's is an intense headache."

Gibbs picked up on that real fast. "An early detection system?"

"Something like that," Methos agreed. "Have you seen the electrical impulses when Abigail heals?"

Gibbs nodded once, shortly.

"When we die, a larger amount of those electrical impulses seek out the nearest immortal to join with them. We call it a quickening. Some Immortals become quickening junkies."

"You're not one of those."

Methos didn't have to say anything out loud since Gibbs had already made his judgment.

"Why are you here," Gibbs finally asked.

"There's a little more to being an Immortal and often older ones apprentice younger ones. It's in all of our interests if no one finds out that we exist."

"You want me to arrange a meeting. How do I contact you?"

"I'm staying at the Motel 6 just up the road under the name Adam Pierson. I've been using the name for twenty some years now." Methos shrugged. "If she wishes to forego my offer, I will leave."

"How long would she survive without teaching?"

Again Methos shrugged. "It depends on her luck. Keeping to governmental property will help her for obvious reasons. The next Immortal she meets would probably challenge her to the death and he –or she- would win."

"I notice that you haven't told me yet how to kill you."

Methos smiled without any humor. "Forgive me for not sharing with a mortal. If you stay with Abigail, a friend will contact you about the mortals who record the history of the immortals. When I know that you have an authority that will punish you for interfering, then you will learn the truth."

Gibbs grunted. "We'll be in contact. Show yourself out."

Methos left and he took his malt with him.

Methos had been eating ice cream when Abigail and Gibbs pounded on his motel room door. The buzz had forewarned him. Gibbs pounded again. Methos rolled his eyes at the impatience and opened the door with his sword hidden behind the door. Gibbs was standing in front of the new Immortal.

"You can die," Methos told him. "She takes more work."

Gibbs glared; impressive but it didn't even faze the former Death. Abigail poked Gibbs in the back, now that her headache had lessened. "Go. I wanna find out everything now."

Methos blanched at that. It had been a while since he had needed to deal with an intensely curious apprentice. Gibbs shouldered his way in and Abigail bounced along behind.

"Your ice cream's melting," she told him as she closed the motel door.

Methos dumped the treat into the garbage can but kept the weapon close.

Abigail twirled slowly. Her eyes took in everything, from Methos' books and computer to his sword and comfortable, bland clothes.

Abigail's emotions dampened. "You're, like, undercover for forever." She sounded sad.

Methos blinked. He had never heard a better understanding of an Immortal's life from a newbie. Curious and smart, the two often went hand-in hand. The Immortal shrugged. "We get to see everything happen."

"Watch everyone die?"

"Constantly meeting new people." he countered.

She tilted her head. "Is it worth it? Trying to stay alive?"

"I don't know any other way," Methos told her honestly.

"You'll stay alive," Gibbs told her. To Methos, it sounded like an order. "You'll do it well."

She nodded and then sat on the bed looking up at him. "What do I need to know, Teach? Besides how to cut of someone's head?"

Methos glanced at Gibbs. He hadn't forgotten the silent mortal. Gibbs sipped his coffee and raised an eyebrow. "Joe Dawson signed me up."

"Where's your tattoo?" Methos challenged.

"I talked him out of it. Wasn't too hard. Something about certain people making it worth less than it used to be."

That was a jab at Methos' time as a Watcher. "Watchers don't hang around for this part."

Gibbs didn't move. "Dawson said that he wanted a detailed report on your teaching methods."

Methos grimaced. Watchers were nothing more than busy-bodies, he swore. He addressed Abigail instead. "I'll get a dojo near your apartment. You're taking the next month off work so that I can get you in shape."

"Month," she gasped. "But I…."

"Agreed," Gibbs answered for her. "The Marines take thirteen weeks. I doubt he can do it in four."

"After that, you'll spend two hours a day with me until I say otherwise."

"How long will that be?" Abigail asked warily.

"Years," Gibbs and Methos chorused. At least this Watcher would actively keep his Immortal alive.

Abigail pouted at Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head at her. "The first few years will be the most dangerous. I want you to survive them."

"Okay, I guess. But…"

"I'll clear it with Vance."

"When do I get my sword," Abigail asked.

"After I see what fighting style will best work for you. Today's your last free day. Enjoy it. Be here at 5am tomorrow morning and if you get a headache between now and then, run like hell to hallow ground."

Abigail looked to Gibbs again. "What are we going to tell the team?"

"PTSD from your bad date."

Abigail nodded. "I guess I'm all yours, Teach."

"Call me Adam."

"Sure thing, Teach," she responded with a cheeky grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Friends Should Act Friendly

By PaBurke

Summary: Abby's really bad date has led to mind-blowing discoveries. The learning process has just begun. The team can't NOT investigate.

Distribution: The Nook

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, no infringement intended. Just play and more play.

Spoilers: HL and NCIS season three.

Rating: for language

*hl*ncis*hl*ncis*hl*ncis*hl*ncis*hl*ncis*hl*ncis*

Gibbs was keeping secrets.

Ziva knew that Gibbs kept secrets and kept them well. She knew that he would protect his team and his team's secrets more than his own. He had done so for her; she couldn't have expected less on Abby's behalf. Whatever that had happened on the 'bad date' had scared Abby so much that she had started a self-defense class and had taken a month off of work to recover. Ziva was surprised that the guy from the 'bad date' hadn't ended up dead. The Mossad agent would have cheerfully killed him if she had been able to find him. She was surprised that Gibbs hadn't killed him, or at least given him the beating of a lifetime.

The bastard had vanished off the face of the Earth according Tim and Tony's investigation. Gibbs had been surprised and pleased when Tony had reported it.

If Gibbs hadn't killed the boyfriend that had hurt Abby, who had?

It didn't seem like Abby's style to get revenge like that. The complete lack of forensic evidence _was_ her style though.

Ziva didn't even attempt to get into Abby's computer to find her secrets. She wouldn't accomplish anything but letting the scientist know that she was snooping. Though she would never get anywhere, she knew who would. Which was why she had cornered Timothy McGee in an abandoned hallway.

"I need you to get into Abby's computer."

McGee looked wary and uncomfortable. "Why?"

"I need to find out everything on her new self-defense teacher. She never would have chosen him without a thorough background search."

"No."

"No?" Since when had McGee shown that much backbone around her?

"No. I won't do it and I don't care what you do or threaten to do, you can't make me."

Ziva probably could make him, but she would lose his friendship in the process. "Why not? Abby is obviously in need of help. You can help me help her."

"She made me promise not to snoop."

Ziva didn't like hearing that. Tim was honest and trust-worthy. Ziva had taken advantage of those traits many times. Tim would not suddenly change his character to please her and certainly not to betray Abby.

"We're not snooping," Tony walked into the conversation much like Gibbs would have. "We're making sure that she gets the best possible care as she recovers from her ordeal. The wrong person can hurt her more than they can help her."

"Abby's happy with him," Tim declared.

"Does she really know what she needs right now? Would anyone?" countered Tony.

Tim shook his head and stepped back, aiming for the elevator and Abby's lab. Tony's hand on Ziva's arm was warning her to keep her mouth shut. She would, for now. They watched McGee scurry away. Tony grinned at her. "He'll investigate now and all we have to do is tease his findings out of him."

It wasn't like Tony to be subtle, but Ziva appreciated it.

"Keep watch," he hissed at her.

Ziva's eyes swept the bullpen (why not a sheep pen?) without appearing to do so. "Why?"

"You were aiming in the wrong direction. We'll never get to Abby's stuff, but that doesn't mean that Gibbs didn't do some investigating on his own. Rule number 4: Always double check." He sat at Gibbs' desk and started typing.

Sometimes she forgot just how experienced and accomplished an investigator Tony was. Tony didn't chatter on as he normally did. That told Ziva that he was as concerned as she was about Abby's PTSD. Ziva moved around their area pretending to do work and keeping a very wary eye out for Gibbs. He would not be pleased with his team using the tricks he had taught them on _him_.

"Get me a piece of paper from my desk," Tony hissed.

Ziva obeyed. Tony scribbled an address on it and closed out of the computer. With great pains, he put everything exactly how he had found it. Ziva snatched the address away from him and the two were back at their desks before Gibbs and Tim returned to the floor.

*hl*ncis*hl*ncis*hl*ncis*hl*ncis*hl*ncis*hl*ncis*

Ziva drove to the address Tony had found and walked into the brand new dojo. She had to admit she liked the set-up, but where was the teacher? "Hello?"

She waited. "Is anyone here?"

"This is a private establishment."

Ziva whirled to face the man that had snuck up behind her. "I wish to join."

"Private," the man repeated. "By invite only."

"You've only invited one student." She was guessing, but Tony hadn't found any tax returns for the place yet.

"That is my concern. Not yours. And she's not a student. She's my apprentice." He smiled and Ziva really did not like that smile. "I'm old fashioned that way."

"Why Abby?"

"That is not your concern. You may leave."

"No." She was going to make him throw her out.

He shifted expertly and Ziva was pretty sure he could accomplish his goal. "Leave." He didn't threaten to call the police. He could know her job, or he could want to avoid the attention.

Ziva shifted into a fighting stance. "Abigail is my friend. If she really wanted self-defense to get over her bad date, she could have come to me, or Gibbs. What can you teach her that we can't?"

"Good-bye."

Ziva rushed him. He dodged and landed a blow on her back that left her gasping for air. She didn't know that move. He might be good enough for Abby after all.

"Are you leaving yet?" he asked her.

Ziva considered him, how he wasn't out of breath, how wary he was. "Yes. For now."

He bowed slightly to her (he _was_ old-fashioned), and said, "_Shalom_."

Ziva left to report her findings to Tony. They would have a 'campfire' and make a decision. She was sure that they would investigate more.

*hl*ncis*hl*ncis*hl*ncis*hl*ncis*hl*ncis*hl*ncis*


End file.
